inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 2 :Players needed
Akuji : Morning ! Haruna : Morning Akuji : So where is my breakfast ? Haruna : Here you go ! *An egg and what bread* Akuji : Ok let's begin *10 minutes later* Akuji : I'm done Haruna : Are you still going to ask people to join you're Club ? Akuji : Yes why ? Haruna : No, no just asking Akuji : Ok i'm going bye Haruna Haruna : Bye *Akuji is in the city asking people to join* Akuji : Can you join my football club ? Kid : No sorry i can't, i have my karate training Akuji : It's ok *Still asking* Akuji : Can you join my football club ? Izayoi : Yea...why..not Akuji : You're not much of a talker right ? Izayoi : No Akuji : Ok i make it easy, give me you're age Izayoi : 13 Akuji : What's you're element ? Izayoi : Dark i love the darkness Akuji : What's you're talent ? Izayoi : Soccer and If you know me i would be funny Akuji : Is that even a talent the second ? Izayoi : I don't know *Akuji asking people* Akuji : Can you join my football club ? Serra : Yes Akuji : Ok What's you're element ? Serra : Wind Akuji : What's you're talent ? Serra : Soccer and Athletic *Akuji asking people* Akuji : (Damn i'm tired) Akuji : Ok, i'm done let's ask the Izayoi and Serra to play football *Akuji is ringing on the doorknob by Izayoi* Akuji : Hi ! Izayoi Izayoi : Hi Akuji Akuji : Want to play football against the bullies ? Izayoi : Yes Akuji : Ok but, be prepared, because the bullies are using Hissatsu Tactices Izayoi : Don't worry it will be easy Akuji : Ok let's pick Serra up Izayoi : Who is Serra ? Akuji : A girl with Green hair Izayoi : Ok, i know enough *Akuji is ringing on the doorknob by Serra* Serra : Hi Akuji ! Akuji : Hey ! Serra Serra : Who is this girl ? Izayoi : My name is Izayoi nice to meet you Serra : Nice to meet you to Akuji : Let's play against the bullies Serra&Izayoi : YEAH ! *Akuji,Izayoi and Serra are walking to the football field* *Akuji hear the sound of screaming a hissatsu tactique* ???? : Hissatsu tactique : Black Thunder ! Akuji : Oh my god Serra : Wow Izayoi : I don't care Akuji : Ok i can't wait to fight those bullies Serra : Ok Izayoi:.......... Akuji : Hey bullies ! Bullie 1 : Who do you call here a bullie ? Bullie 2 : Yeah, who ? Bullie 3 : Don't be shy just tell us you freak Akuji : Oh nothing Izayoi : He said bullies do you have a problem ? Bullies(1,2 and 3) : Yes i have Izayoi : We can defeat you with our power, it will be easy Akuji : I think you don't must to do... Izayoi : One moment Akuji, this bullie needs a lesson Serra : Oh no Bullie 1 : Let's have a match 3 vs 3 Bullie 2 : Yeah or are you scared Bullie 3 : like a little chicken *Akuji grabs Bullie 1 by the collar* Akuji : Listen we can defeat you easy Bullie 3 : Let's see about that 3 vs 3 Akuji : Accepted The Blue Flames : Akuji (GK) Serra (FW) Izayoi (DF) The Bullies : Bullie 1 (FW) Bullie 2 (DF) Bullie 3 (GK) Akuji,Serra and Izayoi : Bring it... Bullies 1,2 and 3 : ON !! To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames